Naomh A Ghràdh
by MinGa dudes
Summary: Perlahan, Jimin akan berjuang dengan perlahan. Maka dari itu ia hanya bisa mensyukuri bagaimana Yoongi yang mengizinkan dirinya memeluk buah hatinya. [MinGa, Jimin x Yoongi, Sequel Briste Gra Ban, warning inside] #SpreadMinGaLoves


_Berdua, kita bagaikan pinang di belah dua._

 _Kesamaan kita membuat kita saling melengkapi._

 _Detakan sang waktu, lindungilah cinta kami._

 _Seruan angin, iringi lah langkah kami._

 ** _. ._**

 ** _..MinGa.._**

 ** _..MinGa.._**

 ** _. ._**

 ** _Naomh A Ghràdh_**

 ** _(Sacred Love)_**

 ** _Park Jimin x Min Yoongi_**

 ** _OC Park Yoonji_**

 ** _Boys Love. Mpreg. Don't like just don't read._**

 ** _Haters go away~_**

 ** _..MinGa.._**

 ** _..MinGa.._**

Langkah kaki kecilnya berjalan dengan ringan, berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan hatinya. Sebenarnya dia sedang cemas saat ini, dan kecemasannya ada di pintu rumah mereka. Sebuah rumah yang multifungsi, karena digunakan sebagai sebuah florist kafe.

"Jadi, Min Yoonji, bisa jelaskan pada Mama?"

Mamanya, berdiri di depan pintu kafe, dengan sorot mata tajamnya. Membuat gadis cilik itu meremat tali tasnya dan mengatupkan bibirnya dengan rapat. "Maafkan Yoonji, Ma. Yoonji salah." Bisik gadis mungil itu takut menghadapi amarah Mamanya.

Min Yoongi, pemuda yang dipanggil Mama tersebut menghela nafasnya sebelum menitahkan sang putri masuk ke dalam rumah. "Setelah berkemas, temui Mama di meja Mama." Ucap Yoongi mengarahkan putrinya pada sebuah meja yang terletak di pojok ruangan, meja yang terlindungi sekat kaca transparan dan deretan pohon-pohon kerdil sepinggang yang membentengi. Pun Yoonji hanya bisa mengangguk dan menuruti untuk masuk dan membersihkan dirinya.

Yoongi sedang mengusap wajahnya ketika sang putri datang padanya dengan badan yang telah segar setelah mandi, Yoongi mengisyaratkan sang anak untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Sekarang Yoonji makan dulu," Yoongi menyuapi Yoonji yang masih belum bersuara.

Setelah makanan dan susu yang ia siapkan habis dikonsumsi anaknya itu, Yoongi menangkup wajah anaknya, mengusapnya pelan dan berkata. "Boleh Mama tau kemana Yoonji menghilang seharian ini?"

Yoonji menatap takut mata Mamanya dan menjawab dengan lirih, "Seoul."

Bukannya tidak menduga jawaban anaknya, namun Yoongi cukup terkejut kala mendengar anaknya benar-benar mewujudkan perkataannya seminggu yang lalu. "Jadi Yoonji benar pergi ke Seoul?" Putrinya mengangguk. "Lalu apa yang Yoonji dapatkan?"

Begitu saja air mata itu mengalir dari putri kecilnya yang sama sepertinya, sangat jarang menangis. "Yoonji hiks- Yoonji bertemu Papa. Yoonji melihat Papa."

Min Yoongi tentunya tak tahan melihat putri kecilnya menangis sesunggukan seperti itu serta-merta merangkul gadis mungilnya ke dalam pelukan. Pikiran Yoongi berkecamuk, apa saja yang terjadi pada putrinya ketika bertemu dengan Papanya, kenapa putrinya menangis seperti ini? Yoongi takut putrinya kecewa pada Papanya, sama seperti ia yang kecewa pada Papa anaknya ini.

"Papa tampan," ucap Yoonji setelah tangisannya mereda. "Senyum Papa, Yoonji suka."

"Papa tersenyum? Apa yang Yoonji ucapkan pada Papa?"

Jadi Min Yoonji menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Papanya, bagaimana tampannya sang Papa, bagaimana Papanya tersenyum padanya, bagaimana Papanya yang terkejut ketika mendengar namanya. Ketika menceritakan itu semua, Yoonji tetap berada di pelukan Mamanya, Min Yoongi memeluk erat anaknya.

"Jadi, Mama sudah mendengarkan cerita Yoonji. Kali ini Yoonji mau mendengarkan Mama?" Yoonji mengangguk dan menatap Mamanya dengan pandangan polosnya. "Mama tidak pernah melarang Yoonji ketika ingin bertemu Papa kan? Tapi Yoonji berpikir Mama melarang Yoonji, makanya Yoonji kabur pagi ini saat Mama sedang sibuk di ruangan Mama kan?" Yoonji mengiyakan ucapan Yoongi, karena memang ia tak pamit pergi pada Mamanya.

"Sayang, ketika waktunya tiba, Mama akan membawa Yoonji bertemu dengan Papa. Bukan dengan Yoonji yang kabur seperti ini. Tahukah Yoonji? Paniknya Mama? Yoonji pergi sendirian ke Seoul, meskipun Yoonji naik ktx sekalipun, sayang... Daegu dan Seoul itu jauh sekali... Dan Yoonji kecil Mama pergi sendiri? Tanpa orang dewasa yang mendampingi? Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi pada Yoonji? Dan Mama tidak ada di tempat untuk melindungi Yoonji?"

Min Yoonji menundukkan kepalanya bersalah pada Mamanya karena telah membuat Mamanya khawatir, "Maafkan Yoonji, Ma." Ucapnya penuh sesal saat melihat raut khawatir itu terulas di wajah Mamanya.

"Berjanji untuk tak mengulanginya lagi nak."

Dan begitu janji itu terucap, Yoongi kembali memeluk putri kecilnya itu. Mereka berdua berpelukan mengabaikan malah sebenarnya tak mengetahui seorang pria yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan memperhatikan keduanya dari seberang jalan, tak terdeteksi karena tertutup jajaran pepohonan yang ditanam di sepanjang jalan. Dia Park Jimin, melihat dengan matanya sendiri... Gadis mungil yang bertemu dengannya tadi, replika sempurna Min Yoongi... Jimin, melihat kembali Min Yoongi yang dicarinya selama ini berkat putri kecil mereka.

"Min Yoonji..." lirihnya, "Ia putri kita kan, Yoongi? Kau mempertahankan janin itu seorang diri, kau mempertahankan anak kita seorang diri, membesarkannya sendirian tanpa aku di samping kalian dan kau melakukannya dengan baik, sangat baik."

Pria itu berjalan, meninggalkan Daegu untuk kembali ke Seoul. Meninggalkan sementara putri kecilnya dan orang terkasihnya untuk menjemput mereka kembali nantinya.

 ** _..MinGa.._**

 ** _..MinGa.._**

Jimin kini duduk di ruang kerjanya, badan tegap dan kekar pemuda yang dulu hidup urakan itu terbalut kemeja hitamnya, di hadapannya orang suruhannya berdiri dengan siap menerima tugas apapun yang diperintahkan oleh tuannya ini. "Selidiki Min Yoongi, kehidupannya selama beberapa tahun ini setelah pergi dariku. Selidiki pula kehidupan Min Yoonji, seluruhnya. Jangan kehilangan detail apapun." Jimin memberikan sebuah amplop berisi potret Yoongi dan Yoonji yang berhasil ia ambil dan juga sebuah cek sebagai uang muka untuk orang suruhannya.

"Baik, Tuan Park. Saya permisi."

Tuan Park. Park Jimin kini sangat berbeda dengan Park Jimin yang dulu. Park Jimin muda yang urakan itu telah berubah menjadi Park Jimin yang penuh dengan kewibawaannya. Memiliki sebuah yayasan sekolah yang membawahi setidaknya puluhan sekolah yang tersebar di kota-kota besar Korea Selatan. Dan dua tahun yang lalu, setelah bajingan tua yang selama ini mengaku sebagai ayahnya meninggal, bajingan tua itu mengalihkan semua hartanya untuk Jimin. Memangnya akan jatuh pada siapa lagi? Hanya Jimin satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki bajingan tua itu.

Bajingan tua yang membuat karakter Jimin muda berubah menjadi kacau dan parah. Bajingan tua yang menyadarkan Jimin yang terpuruk kehilangan Min Yoongi nya, ya, ayahnya turut membantunya untuk bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Ayahnya yang berkata, "Cari Min Yoongi, dan jadilah sosok bertanggung jawab pada anak kalian. Jangan menjadi sepertiku, cari anakmu dan sayangi dia." kata-kata itu menampar Jimin kala itu ketika dirinya hanya bisa termenung sepeti orang tak bernyawa dan telah mengunci dirinya sendiri di dalam kamarnya selama sebulan.

"Yoongi, aku merindukanmu..." desah Jimin yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

 ** _..MinGa.._**

 ** _..MinGa.._**

 _Florist cafe_ milik Yoongi pagi ini sedang sibuk, pagi ini sedikit spesial sebenarnya karena sebuah permintaan yang datang pada Yoongi sebulan lalu sedang Yoongi kabulkan hari ini. Sahabat Yoongi, hari ini ingin melamar kekasihnya di kafe kecil milik Yoongi. Jadi dari seminggu lalu Yoongi sudah memulai persiapannya dan pagi ini adalah hari-H nya. Lihatlah, bagaimana _Lily of the valley_ yang sudah disiapkan oleh Yoongi menghiasi kafe kecilnya. Bunga kecil berwarna putih yang berbentuk bagaikan kumpulan lonceng kecil itu menghiasi jalan masuk kafe Yoongi menuju sebuah meja di tengah-tengah kafe. Karyawan dapur Yoongi sibuk menyiapkan _list menu_ hidangan mereka, sementara si kecil Yoonji sedang sibuk menata sebuah mawar merah muda di atas satu-satunya meja yang telah disiapkan Yoongi untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Paman _Lion_ akan suka ini kan, Mama?" tanya Yoonji yang terus melihat bagaimana indahnya bunga-bunga yang ditata apik Mamanya.

"Tentu saja, semoga saja Paman Kelincimu juga menyukainya."

"Si kelinci itu pasti menyukainya, _Hyung_."

Dari arah pintu masuk, Paman _Lion_ yang dibicarakan Yoonji muncul dengan setelan Gucci mahalnya. Menangkap Yoonji yang berlari ke pelukannya. "Paman _Lion_! Semoga berhasil ya! Pokoknya Paman _Lion_ harus menikah dengan Paman Kelinci!"

"Terima kasih doanya, _Princess_." Paman _Lion_ , Kim Taehyung, sahabat Yoongi semenjak di Daegu itu mengecup pipi putih Yoonji yang merona mendapatkan sebuah kecupan dari Paman _Lion_ tampannya.

"Kau yakin sekali Jungkook akan menyukainya, Tae?" Yoongi bertanya dengan sangsi, bisa saja kan Jungkook alergi bunga? Eh tapi Jungkook sering berkunjung ke kafenya yang bersatu dengan toko bunganya, jadi tak ada masalah sih.

" _Lily of the Valley_ ini mirip lonceng _Hyung_. Kau tahu kan? Saat bertemu dengan jodoh dan kau mendengar suara lonceng _thingy_ yang selama ini dibicarakan Jeon Jungkook? Aku hanya ingin sedikit memperindah imajinasi kelinciku."

Taehyung dan Yoongi tertawa mengingat Jeon Jungkook si maniak _anime_ itu dan semua imajinasinya yang ia peroleh dari anime yang ditontonnya.

 ** _..MinGa.._**

 ** _..MinGa.._**

Jimin melihat semuanya, melihat bagaimana senyum Yoonginya yang merekah dengan indah. Senyuman yang sudah lama tak pernah dilihat oleh Jimin. Bahkan Jimin tak pernah mengingat apa Yoongi pernah tersenyum seperti itu untuk dirinya.

"Kau berharap begitu tinggi, bodoh. Setelah apa yang kau lakukan? Dan kau masih ingin memiliki senyuman itu untukmu?"

Bibir Jimin mengeluarkan kata-kata memilukan itu. Dari balik kaca mobilnya ia melihat betapa bahagia dan tulusnya senyuman Min Yoongi dan betapa riangnya raut wajah putri kecilnya di pelukan orang lain. Ia ingin menempati posisi itu, tertawa dengan Yoonginya serta putri mereka yang berada di dalam pelukannya. Jimin menginginkan itu, namun ia takut akan reaksi Yoongi.

Terhitung sudah selama seminggu Jimin berada di Daegu, mengamati dalam diam dan dari kejauhan belahan jiwanya dan juga putri kecilnya dibalik gelapnya jendela mobil mewahnya.

Sementara itu di dalam kafenya Yoongi menatap cemas melihat mobil mewah yang sudah seminggu ini ia lihat terparkir di seberang jalan menuju kafenya. Kekhawatiran yang terlihat jelas oleh Kim Taehyung begitu ia masuk ke dalam kafe Yoongi.

Taehyung bergerak menghampiri Yoongi dan menyentuh lengan Yoongi menyadarkan dirinya yang larut dalam rasa cemasnya. "Ada apa _Hyung_?" tanya Taehyung begitu melihat raut cemas Yoongi dan kerutan di kening Yoongi.

Tangan Taehyung bergerak begitu saja mengusap lembut kening Yoongi, Taehyung adalah pria yang penuh afeksi sehingga tak jarang ia akan menunjukkan tindakan penuh afeksi nya ketika berinteraksi. Kegiatan yang sering disalahartikan oleh orang yang tak mengenal seperti apa Kim Taehyung itu.

"Jangan menoleh, hanya melirik saja." Peringat Yoongi dan diangguki oleh Taehyung. "Mobil mewah di seberang jalan, sudah seminggu ini terus saja berada di sana sampai kafe ku tutup."

Taehyung melirik, masih dengan tangan yang mengelus kening Yoongi. Memang benar dia melihat mobil itu terparkir di seberang jalan. "Kau mau aku menghampirinya, _Hyung_?"

Tangan Yoongi langsung meremat lengan kemeja milik Taehyung dan menggeleng. "Jangan, aku takut, siapapun yang berada di dalam mobil itu akan mengambil tindakan yang tak bisa kita bayangkan jika kau menghampirinya."

Taehyung berpikir dan mengangguk, "Kalau sesuatu terjadi, kau harus segera menghubungi aku." Putus Taehyung. "Ayo _Hyung_ , kita harus menjemput dua putri cantik!" ajak Taehyung dan menggiring Yoongi keluar dari ruangannya untuk menjemput Yoonji dan calon pendamping hidup Taehyung.

Yoongi terkekeh kecil mengiyakan dan mengambil _clutch_ miliknya kemudian mengikuti langkah kaki Taehyung yang membawanya ke mobil milik Paman _Lion_ putri kecilnya.

 ** _..MinGa.._**

 ** _..MinGa_**

Jimin lagi-lagi hanya bisa melihatnya. Melihat bagaimana belahan jiwanya berada di genggaman pria lain. Meski telah membaca hasil penyelidikan orang suruhannya dengan teliti dan mengetahui jika Kim Taehyung sudah terikat dengan Jeon Jungkook, kekasihnya, Jimin tak bisa merasa tenang melihat interaksi keduanya. Interaksi Yoongi dengan Taehyung.

Malamnya, ketika kafe milik Yoongi sudah tutup tepat pukul sebelas malam, dan karyawan Yoongi sudah pamit pergi untuk pulang ke kediaman masing-masing. Mata Jimin membulat ketika melihat Yoongi yang berada di depan pintu kemudinya.

Jimin sudah ingin beranjak pulang begitu saja kalau tak mendengar suara Yoongi menyebut namanya.

"Aku tahu kau yang di dalam, keluar lah Park Jimin."

Jimin masih tak mengerti, Yoongi menyadari kehadirannya? Jimin juga masih tak mengerti, mengapa Yoongi mengundangnya masuk. Lalu Jimin juga tak mengerti mengapa Yoongi mau saja menyuguhi dirinya dengan secangkir teh madu yang hangat.

"Katakan. Apa maumu? Mengapa aku merasa kau menguntitku selama seminggu ini."

Jimin tersenyum kecil di balik bibir cangkir tehnya. Min Yoongi masih sama, Min Yoongi yang tak bisa berbasa-basi dan Min Yoongi yang peka akan sekitar.

"Apa kau akan percaya, jika mauku adalah maafmu, dan hidup kembali dengan dirimu serta putri kita?"

Jimin pun masih sama, teriak batin Yoongi. Dingin, dan pemaksa.

"Tidak. Kau takkan percaya." Putus Jimin kemudian. Namun tatapan mata Jimin yang menyendu, menggetarkan batin Yoongi. "Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh menginginkan maafmu, maafkan aku... Karena kejahatanku di masa lalu padamu."

Sebuah keseriusan dan kesungguhan terpancar dari mata Jimin. Dan sebuah senyum mengiringi kalimat selanjutnya, "aku hanya ingin mengatakan hal itu. Aku tahu, kau pasti sulit memaafkan ku. Atau bahkan tak ingin memaafkan ku. Tapi Yoongi..."

Ada getaran yang terjadi di antara keduanya ketika Jimin mengucapkan nama Yoongi.

"Terima kasih karena telah berjuang untuk membawa gadis kecil kita ke dunia ini. Aku, aku sungguh bahagia begitu mengetahui kau mempertahankan nya. Kau tidak tahu kalau aku..."

Jimin terdiam, Yoongi bahkan tak menatapnya selama Jimin berbicara dan memandangi Yoongi. Benar, Yoongi pasti membenci dirinya.

"Kalau kau ingin bertemu dengan anakmu, aku takkan melarang. Ya, gadis kecil itu adalah anakmu juga. Jadi jangan lagi menjadi penguntit dan menunggui kafe kami di seberang jalan." Yoongi terdiam sebelum melanjutkan. "Yoonji terbangun?" tanyanya dan bangkit dari kursinya untuk berlalu melewati Jimin.

"Yoonji haus, Ma." Ucap gadis kecilnya dan menatap Yoongi penuh takut. Sebenarnya, Yoonji sudah berada cukup lama untuk mendengar ucapan Mamanya pada pria yang ia yakini sebagai Papanya.

"Tak apa, kemari sayang." Yoongi serta merta meraih Yoonji ke dalam pelukannya ketika sang anak melangkah ke dalam rengkuhannya. "Mama selama ini mengatakan akan mengenalkan Yoonji pada Papa Yoonji kan?" Yoonji mengangguk mengiyakan.

Maka dari itu Yoongi membawa langkahnya kembali pada Jimin yang sedari tadi melihat interaksi Yoongi dengan Yoonji.

"Dia Papamu, nak." Ucap Yoongi.

Di dalam pelukan Yoongi, Yoonji tersenyum penuh, dan melambai pada Jimin. "Hai Pa, sudah tidak melamun untuk mendapatkan harum manis lagi kan?"

Jimin terkekeh mendengar sapaan anaknya. Jimin bangkit dari kursinya dan menyongsong tubuh putri manisnya untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak, Papa sudah tidak butuh harum manis lagi jika Yoonji mau tersenyum untuk Papa."

Tak ada yang tahu, tak ada yang tahu bagaimana perasaan Jimin ketika melihat putrinya kembali. Ketika putrinya tersenyum kepadanya. Ketika sang putri menyapanya dengan begitu riang dan menggemaskan. Ketika putrinya memanggil Papa pada dirinya. Dan tak ada yang tahu bagaimana membuncahnya perasaan Jimin ketika menyebut dirinya adalah Papa dari gadis kecil di hadapannya yang menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai Papa.

Jimin pikir tak ada yang tahu, namun Yoongi melihatnya dan Yoongi merasakan ketulusan Jimin.

Yoongi merasakannya. Tapi Yoongi tak ingin kembali merasakan berada di pelukan Jimin seperti dulu.

Karena bagi Yoongi, kisah cinta murni yang diberikannya pada Jimin telah usai.

Meski Yoongi takkan menghalangi Jimin ketika ia ingin bertemu putrinya.

Bukannya Jimin tak juga menyadari keengganan Yoongi untuk kembali bersamanya.

Biarlah, perlahan... Secara perlahan Jimin akan terus berlutut dan memohon ampun pada Yoongi, belahan jiwanya.

Secara perlahan juga, ia akan membawa kembali Yoonginya ke dalam rengkuhannya.

Perlahan, Yoongi akan kembali pada Jimin bersama putri mereka.

Perlahan, Jimin akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan maaf Yoongi dan membawa keduanya ke dalam pelukannya lagi.

Secara perlahan pula Jimin akan membangun hunian untuk cinta putih tulus milik mereka dan membinanya bersama dengan Yoongi dan Yoonji di dalamnya.

.. ** _MinGa.._**

 ** _..MinGa.._**

 ** _END_**

 ** _..MinGa.._**

 ** _..MinGa.._**

 _Halo halo dudes~_

 _Ini nih sekuel dari Briste Gra Ban yang aku tulis untuk White Day kemarin._

 _Yang ingin berkata kasar kemarin, yang marah ke Jimin, yang pengen ngasuh Yoonji sama Yoongi, gimana sekuelnya? Ehe_

 _Kuy lah, jadi reader yang bijaksana yuk. Maksudnya? Yha... Kalau udah baca berikan feedback kembali, berupa review, ehe._

 _Ah! Udah tanggal 31 Mei nih. Deadline Kiss Day tanggal 10 Juni loh. Kuy di submit ceritanya ke email MinGa Dudes bagi yang telah selesai mengetik ceritanya._

 _Bye bye dudes._

 _Semangat selalu, jangan lupa bahagia._

 _Semangat juga ya untuk kalian yang menunaikan ibadah puasa._

 ** _#TeamTopJimin_**

 _ **#TeamBottomYoongi**_

 ** _#MinGaDudes_**

 ** _#Kirameku-14_**

 ** _#SpreadTheMinGaLoves_**


End file.
